Eden's Pokemon Adventure!
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: "The saddest people smile the most." Eden Shimizu always smiles, whenever she can. Her heart, felt enough pain for now. Her life was always a complete mess, but now, she must find a way to free herself from her past burdens. (My OC's Pokemon Adventure.)


**Hi! I'm Strawberrycheezecake! I am a wanna-be author! I have a lot of fandoms! Don't ask! AND YOU ARE?**

**…**

**READER. WHAT A LOVELY NAME. WELL, READER-(SAN/CHAN/KUN). NICE TO MEETCHA. CALL ME STRAWBERRY-CHAN/SAN IF YOU WANT. I AM FEMALE, SO NO KUNS. **

**Ahem, sorry. My enthusiasm kills. I hope you enjoy my extremely long chapter to just introduce my OC (Eden) and her general past. (Yes, I'll be trying to make these long. So it doesn't take me like thirty minutes to write them. ENJOY.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise/Fandom.**

**Claimers: I own my god damn OC and her parents. **

_**Prologue**_

A large blizzard raged around Snowbelle City, and it had begun at the worse time possible. Cold, vicious winds blew roughly around the city and it's surrounding areas, covering rarely snow-touched parts of the forest south of the city blanketed with the new snow. The winds moved so fast, a young child could easily be blown away within minutes. A grown adult him or herself would be almost unable to trudge through the snow.

It was already cold enough, and the baby had to be born this exact day. This cold, December day. "She was late by four days already…" A man murmured as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand. His light blue eyes were staring directly at the ground in great amounts of worry. He and his wife only came out here to visit his father, the current Gym Leader of the city. The Gym Leader sat next to his son, and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry so much, Robby…" He called his son by his old nickname.

"It's Robert, Dad. Unless you would like me to call you Wulfric," Robert countered. Wulfric sighed and leaned back in his chair, placing a hand on his round belly. Robert began to look annoyed when his father began to chuckle about something. "What now?"

"I look like I'm pregnant!" Wulfric burst out laughing, and quickly quieted down when he remembered his son's wide was giving birth. "Right, sorry. Didn't mean to do that. It was funny, alright?" Robert smiled at his father.

"It was a bit funny…" Robert admitted. He looked back down at the ground, and groaned quickly in impatience. "I know it takes a while, but the baby was already four days late. Poor Alice kept telling- er… demanding me to get her a bunch of food."

"That explains what happened to all of my food…" Wulfric then gaped. "Don't tell me you still have the key to the house!"

"And you don't know where it is, old man!" Robert laughed, and relaxed a bit. He was happy his father was at least there with him. Soon enough, his smile disappeared. "How long did it take for me to be born again?"

"Like 9 months."

"…Really?"

"Wait, you mean when you were ready to be born, right?"

"What else did I mean?"

"Eh, about… 7 hours? She sounded like she was giving birth to a baby elephant, and that's not very pleasant for an average sized woman."

"…Mom wasn't average sized."

"She had you, remember?"

"She turned into you like 3 years after I was born."

"Yeah, yeah… Can we please stop talking about your Mom?"

"Your mom-"

"Don't even go there, Robby."

"I will, and I shall-" Their conservation ended when they saw a nurse walk through the door, and Robert slapped his father when Wulfric was staring at the nurse, with a slight, obvious hint of lust in his father's eyes. "Dude. Not now, my baby was just born probably." The nurse nodded and walked over to them, and bowed with respect.

"Hello Mr. Shimizu, and Gym Leader Wulfric." The nurse was very polite and quaint. She turned to Robert. "It's a girl." Robert nodded knowingly.

"We know, the doctor told us already." The nurse blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry… This is my first time nursing in this part of the hospital… I forget the doctors tell the parents the gender…" Robert laughed a little.

"It's fine! So, how's Alice doing?" He asked lightheartedly. The nurse perked up when she remembered.

"She did wonderful! She was rather quiet while giving birth… And she had no troubles at all… Odd… But what ever. Your daughter is very, very health and beautiful! You should go and see her! And your wife!" Robert nodded and stood up, adjusting his heavy winter jacket.

"I will. Can you guide me there? All I was told is to sit in this room, with my Dad…" He pointed his thumb, over his shoulder, towards Wulfric. "I'll be able to show him the way then…" The nurse then nodded.

"Alright then sir, follow me!" The nurse began to walk off into a hallway, motioning Robert to follow. Robert sent a warning glare back at Wulfric, who shrugged a response. Sighing, he followed the nurse. She was quiet for a bit. "Is it true you breed some of the largest Pokemon sir?"

"Yeah, Talonflame is my pride and joy as of right now. 20 feet large, amazing honestly."

"What was the old record?"

"Only one inch larger than the regular Talonflame, so mine is clearly a miracle."

"What about your other Pokemon? Any regular sized ones?"

"Many. Getting a larger one is very rare, I probably only have one other Pokemon that's at least a few feet bigger than it's supposed to be."

"And that one is?"

"A Wailord."

"Those are already large, sir…"

"Yes, mine is at the most a foot larger than the average Wailord!" Pride flowed through Robert's voice as he spoke of his beloved Pokemon, which he was ever so proud of. The nurse finally stopped at a double door, and gently pushed onto it into a quickly hushed room. Robert peeked in eagerly, even pushing the door a little more so he could get a better view of his wife and his new child.

"Come on in, Mr. Shimizu." Robert heard the doctor and slowly, but hastily went inside and to the side of his wife. She had looked at him.

"Hey…" Robert kneeled down on the ground, since there was no chair available for him. "How are you doing…?" He asked Alice softly, who just smiled weakly. She cradled a small bundle of blankets in her arms. "Can I see her, please?" Alice nodded and adjusted her arms carefully to show the little bundle. Robert smiled and touched the little baby's cheeks gently. The baby was fast asleep. He could even hear the little girl's light snoring.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Alice was already cooing over her new baby, readjusting her arms to the baby faced her mother. "I can already tell she'll have your eyes, but babies all have light blue eyes when they're born…" Robert chuckled softly.

"Know-it-all's back, huh? Good… I was getting tired of Mrs-Demading…" Alice rolled her eyes, and brushed back a strand of her golden hair.

"What are we going to name her then? I was thinking Ellie, or maybe Alexandra, so her nickname could be Alex… or Samantha! So her nickname is Sam! Or Sammy!" Alice shrilled out, but Robert then frowned.

"Those are all great names but… what about what I think?"

"Oh come on honey, they're perfect for her!"

"They do seem to fit her nicely, but what about something like Flora, or Gemma (Gem)?"

"You and your creative names…" Alice sighed. "Something simple, please?"

"But simple is too mainstream! We need something unique so she stands out." Robert tried to maintain his soft tone, especially around the newborn. Sadly, Alice couldn't.

"Unique might make her feel lonely though! People might make fun of her!" Alice nearly almost yelled out, but quickly quieted down when she heard her baby starting to cry a bit. She quickly cradled the baby, shushing her gently. The baby persisted on crying out, and ended up crying loudly. Robert groaned.

"Well, someone just had a first-hand experience at parenthood!" Robert whipped around to see his father standing at the door. "Need some help? After all, I did come to see my grandbaby." Both Alice and Robert nodded quickly, and Wulfric entered. He easily and gently picked the baby up, and easily rocked the little thing to sleep. He then handed it to Robert, in which Alice tried to take the baby back at the same time. He scolded Alice. "Robby needs to hold his baby too. After all, you're the one who's going to be working and he's going to be taking care of her."

"She's so tiny!" Robert's smile returned, and he cradled the sleeping child.

"So… what's her name?" Wulfric asked. Alice and Robert looked at each other, and a nurse was clearly waiting for an answer.

"It's…" Alice began.

"Eden! Eden Kaya Shimizu!" Robert quickly answered, after he had quickly looked over the baby once more. "E-d-e-n K-a-y-a!" He spelt out. He looked over to Alice, who was clearly surprised by the middle name. She nodded in agreement, since it made no sense to fight over it now. Wulfric smiled widely at the name.

"Beautiful save there, Robby," Wulfric laughed. "But it really fits her! And will always, Gym Leader's honest opinion." Robert rolled his eyes, and just stared at his child. She was really amazing.

_**~3 years later~**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" A young girl with short, blonde hair ran over towards Robert. She held a Weedle in her hands, and showed it to her father, smiling brightly.

"Eden! Put it down, it can poison you!" He quickly took the wild Weedle out of her hands and put it down. The wild Pokemon seemed relatively calm even about the young girl just picking it up. He sighed. "Why can't you go make friends?"

"I tried Daddy! They just won't talk to me! Or play with me!" Eden pouted, and sat down straight onto her bum. He patted her head.

"Did you ask them nicely?"

"Yes! Twice!" Eden groaned, and watched the Weedle slither away into the deeper forest. They lived near Laverre City, in the northern forest of it. It was usually peaceful, except when Eden's mother came home after work. Luckily, the child was usually in her room when the fighting happened. "Can I play with Alec?" She asked him. Alec was an Alakazam that Robert had since he was 10, not exactly his starter. It was also one of his only regular sized Pokemon.

"Sure… But try again tomorrow!" Robert stood up, and tossed the Pokeball up while pushing the small button to send the Pokemon out. It appeared, and bowed a little to Robert. When Alec saw Eden, he pretended to bow as if she were a queen.

"Follow me!" Eden marched off, Alec floating after her. Robert sat back down. He was happy his Pokemon played along in her little adventures. Sadly, that's what kept all the other kids away. They didn't like her adventures. She'd go to the southern forest often, but always brought at least one Pokemon, either Alec or his Talonflame. And that thing was huge.

Hours passed, both Eden and Alec returned home, Eden covered with swamp goo. Robert sighed, and returned Alec. He never blamed his Pokemon for letting his daughter get dirty with dirt and goo, but it was annoying to clean out. He gave her a quick and thorough bath, and then played a board game with her. Robert tried to convince her to go to her room before her mother came home. Sadly, Eden wanted to surprise her mother with something.

"Can you tell me?" Robert asked his child.

"It's flowers! Alec and I found some really pretty wild flowers in the swamp! Mommy's not allergic to flowers, right?" Robert shook his head.

"She's allergic to bees, which flowers attract bees. But she does love them."

"Mommy should be in a good mood then when I show her them when she gets home!" Robert's smile disappeared at this.

"How about… you make a little card that says: To: Mommy, From: Eden and put the flowers in a vase? Mommy will be very tired when she gets home, and nothing can cheer her up. But when she wakes up in the morning, she'll smile and thank you for the flowers," Robert suggested. Eden perked up.

"Okay!" Eden stood up clumsily, and ran off to her room. Robert was about to stop her, since the small girl didn't know how to write yet. He sighed, and went to get a vase and filled it with water. He paused for a moment, wondering where she hid the flowers. Moments later, Eden returned with a small piece of paper and the flowers. "Here!" She handed her father, on her tiptoes, the paper and flowers.

He looked over the piece of paper, surprised there were words and not scribbles on it. "Eden… You can write?" She nodded, smiling proudly of herself.

"Alec taught me! We sometimes sit near a bunch of dirt, and I get a stick and he uses his magic to show me how to write!" She squealed. Robert laughed.

"You mean by magic, he used his psychic powers?" Eden still nodded. Robert read over the paper once more. "Wow, this is amazing, Eden." He put the flowers on the table, and lifted the toddler up. "Okay, how about you put the flowers in the vase…" Eden had already picked the flowers up, and carefully put them all in it. "What kind of flowers are those?"

"Alec told me through his magic that they're called Moonstone Flowers! They're grey in the daytime, but they glow light blue in the dark! It's really pretty!" He put they hyper toddler down, who was already bouncing around the table excitedly. "I can't wait to see how Mommy likes them!" Robert sighed and glanced at the time. 9:25 P.M. Alice would be home, generally, in twenty minutes.

"It is a pretty name for a flower, isn't it? Hey… What time is it?" Eden spun around towards the clock, and stared at it dumbfoundedly.

"Nine hundred… twenty five o'clock!" Robert chuckled a bit.

"Someone knows numbers at least… It's nine twenty five. Twenty five minutes after bedtime." Eden pouted.

"I thought bedtime was at nine hundred thirty!"

"Nine thirty," He corrected her. "But tomorrow… The family's going to do something fun! And you surely want to have energy for it!" Eden looked like she was thinking for a moment.

"Alright! As long as it's PokeWorld!" She ran off, excited for whatever tomorrow would bring. Robert sighed in relief and regret.

"PokeWorld? That costs hundreds of PokeDollars just for one person… Well, Alice did get season passes from work…"

Eden ran into her room excitedly, and closed the door, and began to bounce around her room. She climbed up onto her bed, and then leaped off of it to just continue jumping around. It's as if she couldn't hold still. She lied down on the ground, and rolled around as well, just enjoying having fun. She'd go to bed whenever it was nine hundred thirty. She did have a time teller in her room, too! Soon enough, her energy depleted, and she grabbed a little PokeDoll she got for her last birthday.

It was a small, blue bird with fluffy white wings. The doll was incredibly soft and it was her absolute favorite doll. She forgot what Pokemon it was, but it was adorable. She grabbed her second favorite, a sea-horse looking like Pokemon that was blue with red eyes and a long snout with a hole in it. Both dolls were important to her. She climbed up onto her bed, and grabbed one of the books Alec had gotten her once, despite her father's wishes.

"Pokemon Mythology! Daddy said he read this when he was 18! Well, I'm 3! This should be easy then!" As she said three, she held up five fingers, showing she was clearly three. She opened it to the very front of the book. She frowned when she saw all of the tiny worlds, and very few pictures, but she read on. "Pokemon Mythology, by Professors Oak, Elm, Rowan, and Juniper. Those are all tree names!" She giggled.

"The Alpha Pokemon Arceus, thought to be the creator of all Pokemon. It was said it hatched from an egg in a world of nothingness. Many experts argue against this with Mew being the creator of Pokemon. But the question is, who made Mew? This is why Arceus must be the main Pokemon. No one knows what could've made this Pokemon, but ancient times didn't record much for us to find out…" She read aloud. She laughed a bit. "Daddy said this was hard!"

Her light blue eyes looked over a picture, hoping to see the Pokemon in it. All it showed was ruined hieroglyphics. "That one looks like an A! And an R, then C, E, U, S! Arceus!" The hieroglyphics clearly looked like the letters, but a little odder, containing at least one big circle. She read the subtitle under the picture. "The letters, what we know now as Unown, a Pokemon that spells the alphabet out, spell out ARCEUS above the carved and presumed image of Arceus." She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the Pokemon.

"It's weird looking…" She gasped a bit when she heard the door opening. Her father was coming to she if she was sleeping. She quickly tossed the book under her pillow and squinted her eyes she, while keeping one open. She laid on her left side, and away from the door, meaning… She could keep her left eye open, while her right one was closed.

She heard her father open the door and sigh. She listened as he stepped closer towards the bed, and she squinted her other eye shut. She felt him gently kiss her tiny forehead. "Night Eden…" He whispered pretty loud, in Eden's opinion. She finally heard him sigh once more, and then chuckle. "She forgot to turn the lights off again…" He then shut the lights off, and closed the door behind him. Eden opened both of her eyes and frowned.

"Now I can't read my book…" She complained under her breath, and pouted as well, though no one would be able to see it. She remembered a little flashlight she had in her closet, and clambered out of bed and fell onto her bottom. She didn't yelp out, in fear her father would hear. She slowly walked to the closet, and opened it. She always left it on the ground so she didn't have to climb up to get it. She hurried back to bed and got her book out. Switching the flashlight on, she pointed it towards the book in front of her.

"Arceus is presumed to be white, with a large, golden ring around his belly, and with a similar horse-like appearance. His, or her or it's true appearance remains a mystery. We can only tell by the images our ancient relatives have shown us so far." Her eyes gazed downward towards the image that the professors had put in. It was just as they described in the description they had of it so far. The caption read: "This is only a work in progress sketch of the legendary Pokemon."

"Some people in this world like to think Arceus then created Mew, and et cetra. We do not know of the true cycle that Arceus created, but it also remains unknown if Arceus is the true creator. Who knows, it could just be a mutated Magikarp…" She read out, whispering to herself. She read on with great interest. The books any of her relatives got her were so boring. The words were huge and too easy to read with colorful images. She only enjoyed looking at the Pokemon that were inside of them.

She read, and read, and read on until five pages into the book, all five about the same being: Arceus. It took her a few good minutes, and got her drowsy for sure. She bookmarked the page with folding the top corner of the page she was on, and creased it easily. She turned the light off, and put both items under her pillow, in case she were to wake up. She carefully put her head on the pillow, and slowly closed her eyes. Something, however, alarmed her and woke her up quickly.

It sounded like her parents.

Worried about both of them, she rubbed her eyes to be rid of all of the tiredness that lay inside of them, and climbed out of bed. She swiftly opened the door, and went outside. She leaped behind a plant to remain hidden to both adults. _What's wrong with them? I'm trying to sleep, actually for once!_ She thought. She may only be three, but it doesn't mean she's an idiot. Well, she was going to be if Alec hadn't taught her anything.

Her mother all of a sudden hiccupped. _Mommy never hiccups… Something must be wrong!_ Eden pushed the potted plant she hid behind a little closer in curiosity. Her parents were communicating, and loudly. She covered her ears a bit when her mother screamed out at him. Eden shrunk back a bit in surprise and fear. She spotted the Alakazam nearby, simply resting against the wall. _Alec! Look over here, it's me!_ The Alakazam then turned his head to see Eden. She was surprised it worked.

_Wh-what's going on?!_ She didn't dare to speak out, but she knew Alec wouldn't be able to reply.

_'Don't worry, young child. You're parents are just in a… predicament right now.'_ She gasped a little when she heard Alec speaking to her.

_Y-You can speak to me! How?_ Eden asked through her mind again, showing a facial expression as well. The Pokemon sighed.

_'Well, young one, I may have the highest IQ in the world, I actually do not know. I find it odd as well you can communicate to me without saying your odd… 'words'. I could barely understand you when you were younger.'_

_Tell me what to do then! I wanna sleep!_

_'This happens often with many human beings. They fight. Both verbally and physically. Parents especially fight more than others verbally.'_ Eden's worried now. Her parents were possibly fighting with each other.

_And my parents…?_

_'They are fighting. They fight every night your mother has work, and she comes home different. You never see because you are usually in your room, and I had to convince you in some way it was all a dream.'_

_I remember that! Don't do that again! I know it's real now! _

_'Just go back to bed, child… Something bad will happen if you don't!_' Eden could hear Alec's warning tone.

_Who said that? You don't even know how I can speak with you!_ Eden was also still freaking out about that.

_'Listen! I'm trying to do this for your own good! And why are you so smart all of a sudden?'_

_I just am! And I'm three! I'm old enough to make my own choices… I think._ This time, Alec didn't reply, because all of a sudden, a red laser returned him to his Pokeball. Eden shuffled closer to the plant, hoping to be more hidden. She peeked through a little hole in the plant, to watch her parents.

Her mother was still hiccupping, with a really scary and angered expression on her face. She was the one that was generally yelling the most. She looked at her father. He looked angry too, but calmer than her mother and wasn't yelling as much, seemingly, he was trying to defend himself and apparently, Eden herself, though she wasn't there. Eden heard her name appear many times in the conversation, and frowned.

Her mother then yelled something she didn't want to hear. She heard her name somewhere in the middle of it, but she had started crying since she didn't want to hear whatever her mother was saying. That had at the most, quieted her father down a bit, so he could hear her crying. Eden hugged her knees, and rocked herself back and forth a bit.

Her mother had yelled something else, and stormed off somewhere, still angered. She opened an eye to see her father running towards her, scooping her up in his arms, and quickly going down the hall. He put her down near her room. "Listen Eden… Get a backpack and put important things in it… As fast as you can, I'll explain later…" Her father was panting, and wiped some of her little tears away.

"O-Okay," She then sniffed and added. "Daddy… I'm scared…" He hushed her and hurried her along.

"I'll explain later." And with that, Eden ran into her room, and did what her father instructed her to do. She got a rather large backpack and got a few different clothes, and she was sure to grab a few favorite toys. She also, out of some random instinct, grabbed a picture of the entire family, though it had been taken a year ago. And finally, she grabbed the large book she was reading, the two adorable dolls, and the flashlight and zipped her backpack up.

When she picked the backpack up, it was heavier than usual because of the book that was inside it, but she didn't care. She walked wobbly outside of her room, and turned her lights off as well. Her father ran outside of his room at the same time, and once again, scooped Eden up with ease, he didn't seem to notice her heavy backpack. They were outside in almost record time.

It was dark outside, and wet. It had started raining. They got a good 10 to 15 feet away from the house until Eden's mother ran out. A knife in her hand. Eden whimpered and cried out to warn her father about the knife, and was now ultimately afraid. Her father kept a good grip on her, making sure she wasn't to be afraid. He calmed her down many times, but she persisted on crying.

And it worsened when they got into the darker part of the forest.

Eden kept imagining her mother just popping out of the darkness with the knife. It scared her. Her three year old thoughts couldn't bring her much farther. She watched as her father sent his huge, 20-foot Talonflame into the sky, and instructed it to go to the nearest clearing, which was directly ahead of them. The Talonflame landed, and put his strong tail feathers onto the ground, which would allow both of them to get on safely.

They finally reached the clearing. Her father, when he got near Talonflame, tossed his child up onto the Pokemon, near it's neck. Eden held onto a tuft of feathers and a bit of the Pokemon's neck, hoping she wasn't hurting it. As her father started to climb up onto the back, something caused him to screech out. Eden whipped her head around, to see her mother, who had stabbed her father's leg on the back. It was the bottom half of his leg, that was near his foot. Using his other leg, he kicked her mother off, along with the knife.

He climbed fully onto the Talonflame. "Talonflame, use Fly!" The Talonflame lifted into the air. "To… Anistar City." He was panting. When they were high in the sky, Eden slid back towards her father, and he kept a good grip on her. They went above the rain clouds, and Eden soon fell asleep.

Robert sighed as they flew high above the clouds. He never expected anything like that to happen. He could tell Eden was afraid, but he was afraid as well. When they were running, Alice just kept getting faster because of her drunken mind. He knew Eden was there when they were fighting, but failed to point it out, worried Alice might then started to yell at Eden, who had done nothing. He sent Alec out, so Eden could continue sleeping.

The Alakazam levitated the small, sleeping child into the air, and out of his backpack, Robert grabbed some bandages. The best he could do at the moment would be to just stop to bleeding. He wrapped the bandages carefully around the lower half of his left leg. He finished wrapping it around his leg right under his knee. Alec then levitated Eden back to Robert, which he held onto her carefully, hoping nothing disturbed her sleep.

Talonflame slowed down eventually to catch it's breath. "Take your time, Talonflame. Your larger that the rest of your species, you need to. Just keep us in the air at least." The large Pokemon nodded, and spread it's wings out and glided with some wind currents. They were gentle ones. Soon enough, Talonflame regained it's energy and flew onwards. They arrived at Anistar around midnight. Eden was deep asleep, so there was no point of waking her.

He landed in front of the Pokemon Center, and returned the large Pokemon before entering. Eden was still asleep in his arms. When he entered, the Nurse Joy here recognized him instantly and ran over.

"Robert! Is everything alright?" The nurse asked. "Is this your daughter?" She was looking at Eden. Robert nodded.

"This is Eden…"

"Where's your wife, then?" The Nurse Joy here has been a good friend of his since he was little, after all, Anistar was his home city. His mother lived here shortly, and then Wulfric, his father, came in place of his mother for a while, and the rotation continued.

"Long story…" Robert sighed, and put Eden on a couch, taking off her rather large backpack. This was the first time he noticed it was heavy. "For now, I think we need to rest. We flew all the way from Laverre City. It was past Eden's bedtime when we left." Nurse Joy nodded.

"Alright. I'll be sure to wake you in the morning. I'll ask Olympia if your house is still available. No one's bought it yet for some reason." Robert nodded and yawned.

"Thanks… Well, night Nurse Joy…"

"Good night, Robert." Nurse Joy then left, her Chansey replacing her at the front desk so if any trainers came at the night time, Chansey would be able to help. Chansey, however, left it for a moment, and went over to Eden. The gentle Pokemon patted the girl on the head gently, as if seeing if she were alright.

"_Chansey!_" The Pokemon smiled at Robert, and then returned to the front desk. That's when Robert finally began to sleep.

A year passed, and Eden was now living happily in Anistar City. It was colder than Laverre City, but she didn't seem to mind. She made a friend within a week, a boy with messy and spiky white hair with dark blue eyes. His name was Skye. They were good friends, doing almost everything together. Skye lived in the city's orphanage, but often stayed with Eden and her father. He only lived in the orphanage on Wednesdays and Sundays.

Robert had a serious conversation with Alec, and sighed afterwards. He started to make things fireproof for some reason, as if he felt like it would be needed one day. Eden's birthday was only in a month, and she'd be five.

Eden enjoyed visiting Olympia, and watching the battles everyday. Skye sometimes came with her, since Olympia was the one who was in charge at the orphanage. (There was a rule that orphanage children weren't allowed in the Gym, but if Eden was there, it was a whole different rule: Stay near Eden). Olympia rarely let young children in, but being related to Wulfric had it's perks.

One day, Eden and Sky went to go play in a lump of snow outside of the city. Eden's large, purple and pink snow jacket protected her from getting cold and she jumped around in the snow. Clumps of snow went flying at Skye, which he threw a snowball at her. She then made a quick snowball, and when she threw it, it fell back into pieces of snow.

Skye went over to her, and made her one. "See, you gotta pat it close together, or it's not gonna stay together!" He handed her the snowball and waved both of his arms out. "Hit me with it!"

"Okay…" She stepped back a few steps, leaned back, aimed, and finally threw the snowball straight at him. Skye fell into a pile of snow.

"Ow…" He exaggerated. He got up, staring into the sky. "Why's there smoke in the sky?" Eden then looked up too, seeing the smoke. She traced it all the way back into Anistar City, in the general direction where she lived. Panic and fear quickly got rid of a fun smile. She started to run into the city, Skye following her.

Many of the adults were talking with each other, worried about where the smoke came from. Some ran from the area where Eden lived near. She didn't see her father amongst them. She didn't look closely at them either. But none of them, for sure, were her father. An adult tried to hold the small girl back, but failed. The same happened with Skye.

She ran every single inch of the way, her lungs hurting from the smoke and just from running in general. She coughed multiple times. She finally turned the last corner, and saw her house was on fire.

"Daddy!" She screeched out, and ran towards the house, desperately trying to find a way in. She ran to the backside of the house, and even kicked down the gate before it burnt completely. She saw her father under a pile of broken and burnt boards. He was holding something. Eden ran over to where he was. Soot covered much of his face, and the house was still on fire.

She gasped when she saw him open one of his light-blue colored eyes, the general eye red because of the smoke. He coughed hoarsely, and she tried dragging him out from under the planks, but being almost five, she felt useless. She fell down onto her bottom, tears threatening to come out of the creavesess of them. Her father smiled weakly at her, and put a burnt hand up to her little cheeks. He wiped a few away.

She continued to cry out, hoping someone would hear her and come and help her father. From under the planks, he pulled out the same backpack she had brought with her almost a year ago. Nothing was burnt in it or on it. "D-Daddy…!" She cried, and once again began to try to pull her father out from under the boards. No budge.

"…Y…ou'll… be… fi… ne… Ede… n…" Her father managed to speak out between weak breaths. "I… lov… e… y… ou…"

"Daddy!" Eden screamed out, and tried to hug her father and pull him out at the same time. The fire burnt her wrist, causing her to jump back in surprise. She hurried back towards her father, and he wasn't struggling, or breathing. "Daddy…?" She whimpered. "Daddy…" She tried tugging at him more. "Daddy… Come on…" She noticed his eye had closed at some point.

"Eden! Where are you?" She heard Skye call out, a firefighter following behind him with a Pokemon. Eden couldn't identify the Pokemon. She remained quiet, and coughed as more smoke entered her lungs. "There she is!" Another firefighter, or this one looked female, ran out from the corner, and picked her up with the backpack.

"I got her! Jack, I need you to start extinguishing the fire here! Boy, come with me." Eden whimpered and stared back at her father. She saw the male firefighter successfully pulling her father out, but he remained on the ground. The Pokemon started to blow water out of it's mouth, putting out lots of the fire already. Quickly, Eden felt herself getting faint and fell asleep in the woman's arms.

Hours had passed, and Eden woke up in the hospital part of the Pokemon Center. A weird, mask thing covered her mouth, but was giving her air. She glanced from side to side. Everything was blurry. She wanted to try call out for the doctor, Nurse Joy, Olympia, Skye, or her father… _Daddy…?_ "Daddy…?" She managed to say, and tried to sit up. Her arms were weak and she couldn't sit up. She felt panic again. _Daddy? Daddy where are you? DADDY!_ Because of all of her worries, she fainted again, taking the air the hospital had given her.

"…I see…" Eden could hear an old man, well, older man speaking in her sleep. "A coma though? She's too young to be in one!"

"With all due respect, Wulfric, she did inhale tons of smoke, which made her go straight into a coma. Not to mention, while she was on the way here, something had fallen on top of her and the firefighter. We discovered it was a piano. It landed right on her head." She could hear a doctor. She slowly began to open her eyes. "We don't really know how else to explain this situation! She's been out for a week. We can only presume she's in a coma."

"Excuse me… What's a 'coma'?" Eden asked, sitting up perfectly easily now. She stared at where the noise came from, and she saw a fat old man and another man with a doctor's coat. The old man grinned at the doctor.

"Not a coma. Simply, asleep." The doctor turned to Eden, ignoring the old man.

"Something you'll understand later, very hard to explain…" The doctor sighed. "Well, young lady, you've been asleep for a week…" Eden looked at her stomach, and it growled.

"Mister doctor sir, I need food…" She frowned as she also realized she really needed to go to the bathroom. "AND I NEED THE BATHROOM!" She yelped out. The doctor turned towards the old man.

"Well, Wulfric, she really is related to you…"

"Of course she is!" Wulfric frowned. "Now get her to the restroom! And get her some food!"

After using the restroom and getting loads of food, she was happily skipping about the hospital room. Wulfric and the doctor had went out of the room to talk. Eden ran over to her backpack, and looked inside of it. The same flashlight was in there. Over the year, however, she had gotten at least 50 pages into the book now. Instead of her old clothes she had originally packed, she found some of her recent favorite clothes. And she found a pen and a piece of paper, folded up. She opened it, seeing it was written by her father.

_Dear Eden,_ That part was written very nicely and neatly.

_Dear Eden,_

_By the time you read this, I might and will be dead. Just, don't start crying. Yes, I may not be here anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I always will, since you're my little snuggie-bug, aren't you? Yes, Alec and I's snuggie-bug. Alec had foresawn my death, and there was no escaping it. Don't question the paper how he told me. Sadly, this does mean you won't be seeing Alec, or Talonflame, or me anymore. _

_Take it in slowly. I understand how this feels, a bit. But listen, I love you, Alec loves you, Talonflame loves you, your family loves you, and your mother loves you too. Don't worry about having nowhere to live. Your grandfather, or my father, will take you in. His name is Wulfric. And he's fat.(But don't tell him I called him fat). He is also the Gym Leader of Snowbelle City. It's colder than Anistar, so be sure you have a jacket._

_Since I'm dead, however, this means you are next in line to be a Gym Leader. This doesn't happen often, but some Gyms are passed down through generations. I was to be the next one, but now, I must entrust you with being the next Gym Leader. _

_It'll be hard at first, but I'm sure you can manage. I mean, come on. You can run around me 80 times per minute with just pure excitement. I'm very, very proud of you. You learned how to both read and write at such a young age, and I learned maybe a year after you had, when I was younger obviously. I just want you to know, your mother…_

_Well, she was drunk. You may not understand that word yet, but you will within time. You're a Smartie. She said many things from her drunken mind, and she couldn't really contain it. She was only drunk after work, since it was very frustrating._

_Anyways, I love you very, and keep in mind, I'm in your heart. Everyone you love will always be in your heart. _

_Love,_

_Daddy. _

_P.S. We will see each other once again one day, but I hope it's not soon. Grow up, and have fun, baby girl!_

_P.S.S. No boys until you're 24. _

_P.S.S.S. You probably won't listen to the P.S.S._

_P.S.S.S.S. Love you. _

The majority of the letter was pretty messy, but that didn't keep Eden from holding it near her chest. She tried not to cry. Her father was weird in some sense, and funny, but she understood every word except 'drunk', and P.S. through the P.S.S.S. She saw her grandfather, apparently the fat man, walk in again.

"Eh? You have a note…" He went and sat down on the ground near her. "May I please see it?" Eden remained silent for a moment, before nodding. She gently handed it to her grandfather.

"Be careful with it…" She said softly, worried he might accidentally tear it with his huge, old-man hands.

"I will…" Wulfric grumbled and began to read it. Eden sat down near him, taking her huge book of Pokemon Mythology out. She turned to the page she bookmarked. Page 56. Wulfric had glanced to her a few times, surprised she was reading such a difficult book, one made by the professors as well. When he finished reading, he folded the paper up and handed it back to her. She looked up towards him.

"Get your things Eden, we should get you checked out of the hospital and we can go home." Eden was surprised that her grandfather would really take care of her.

"R-really?"

"Of course really!" He bellowed. "After all, why would I leave my grandbaby alone?!" Eden hurriedly put her things into her backpack, and Wulfric heaved her onto his back. "Onwards, to adventure, young warrior!"

"I'm a queen!"

"…Young queen!" He corrected himself, and checked her out of the hospital, and on their way to Snowbelle City.

**I am just going to say this now, but this is literally the longest chapter or prologue I've ever written. On my document, it's 10 pages after that last mini paragraph… JESUS CHRIST.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed! Byeee!**

**I'll try updating this once every two weeks, considering this took me at least a week to make. **

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


End file.
